Sr e Sra Uchiha
by Nath Haruno
Summary: Não percam minha nova história
1. Chapter 1

Sr & Sra Uchiha.

Do filme produzido pela Twentieth Century Fox.

**Escrito por Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha, conforme relatos enviados à Dra. Tomoyo Roxton.**

Adaptado do roteiro de Simon Kinberg.

DRA. ROXTON.

- Syaoran, o gravador está ligado?

Muito bem, está. Passe o microfone. Sou dra. Roxton, e estas são as transcrições de minhas sessões gravadas com um certo casal Uchiha, desde o dia primeiro do mês passado. Compiladas e digitadas pelo meu assistente, Syaoran Li. Também incluem comentários copiados de minhas anotações a respeito da expressão facial dos pacientes, sua linguagem corporal etc, etc, como de praxe, e assim por diante.

Quando o Sr e a Sra Uchiha entram no meu consultório, fico um tanto surpresa. Em primeiro lugar, são um pouco mais jovens que a maioria dos casais que vêm me procurar. Muito bonitos também. Como artistas de cinema, na verdade, os dois. Cheirosos, elegantes. Educados.

Ambos parecem muito agradáveis e inteligentes.

E estão sorrindo.

Olhando para eles, qualquer um diria tratar-se do casal perfeito.

"Afinal", penso, "o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui, num consultório de terapia de casais?".

Às vezes meus clientes irrompem na minha sala num acesso de fúria. Às vezes entram quietinhos – vulcões prestes a explodir. Às vezes posso até perceber que discutiam na sala de espera. Ah, as coisas que minha recepcionista conta...Daria até para escrever um livro!

Mas esses dois...Nenhuma pista. Em público, são talvez um tanto gentis demais; de resto, são extremamente afetuosos um com o outro. Observo que ele até puxa a cadeira para a mulher sentar. E ela diz: "Obrigada."

Coisa rara, em meu consultório.

Fico imediatamente interessada.

Trabalho nesta área há quase 23 anos, e já vi de tudo um pouco. Mas, de modo geral, as pessoas se encaixam em certas categorias preestabelecidas. Marido traiu a mulher com outra. Mulher traiu o marido com outro. Mulher mais bem-sucedida no trabalho que o marido, e assim por diante.

Mas minha intuição diz que algo diferente está se passando com o Sr e a Sra Uchiha. Um caso interessante, deduzo.

Como de praxe, pergunto se posso gravar nossa conversa. O que vem a seguir é a transcrição verbal dessa sessão, pontilhada com os meus comentários e observações.

PRIMEIRA SESSÃO, SR. E SRA. UCHIHA

Espero o Sr e a sra Uchiha se acomodarem. Olhando sobre a armação dos óculos, sorrio para eles; seguem-se alguns minutos durante os quais lhes ofereço café e chá (ambos agradecem), abro um arquivo novo para o casal, escolho uma caneta entre as várias sobre a mesa, limpo as lentes dos óculos – um artifício para dar aos clientes a oportunidade de relaxar um pouco antes da primeira pergunta.

**Nota: **_O Sr. Uchiha já se inclina para a frente, ansioso para esclarecer algo._

**Sr. Uchiha: **Muito bem, então. Em primeiro lugar, quero dizer que a gente não precisava exatamente ter vindo aqui...

**Nota: **_Sim. Muitas pessoas começam dizendo isso._

**Sra. Uchiha: **(Sorrindo) Na verdade, é uma história engraçada.

**Sr. Uchiha**: (Também sorrindo) Estávamos num evento de caridade, um leilão seguido de churrasco, promovido por uma igreja...

**Sra. Uchiha:** ... uns amigos nossos, os Coleman.

**Sr. Uchiha:** Anglicanos episcopais.

**Sra. Uchiha:** Presbiterianos.

**Nota: **_Pequena discórdia. Nada preocupante. Exceto...ah, sim, um olhar de acusação é trocado entre os dois._

**Sr. Uchiha: **Bem, o lote principal...

**Sra. Uchiha:** ...um lote-surpresa.

**Sr. Uchiha:** Eu estava meio chapado, não ia dirigir.

**Sra. Uchiha:** _Meio_ chapado?

**Nota: **_A sra. Uchiha revira os olhos, impaciente. O Sr. Uchiha responde com uma expressão severa. Um músculo se contrai ao longo do maxilar. Está claro que a relação dele com a bebida constitui um problema._

_Mas ele não morde a isca._

_Caso clássico de repressão dos sentimentos. Pelo menos na frente de estranhos._

_Minha suspeita inicial é de que são daqueles que nunca discutem em público._

_O Sr. Uchiha prossegue, ignorando a interrupção._

**Sr. Uchiha: **Então Sakura começa a dar lances. E logo fica um tantinho competitiva...

**Nota:** _os lábios da sra. Uchiha se crispam diante do comentário. Outro problema do casal?_

**Sr. Uchiha: **Final da história: acabamos torrando oitocentas pilas.

**Sr e Sra uchiha:** (ao mesmo tempo) Quatro sessões com a dra. Roxton.

**Nota: **_Ambos riem. Educadamente. Mas com certa estridência._

**Sr. Uchiha: **Os Coleman têm um ótimo sendo de humor.

**Nota: **_Mais risadas, e depois silêncio._

_Agora meus sentidos estão em alerta. O casal não me procurou por iniciativa própria._

_Mas veio mesmo assim._

_Rabisco uma anotação qualquer, dando tempo a eles, de modo a me certificar de que tinham dito tudo o que queriam._

_Depois olho para os dois com um sorriso nos lábios._

**Eu: **Mas vocês não precisavam ter vindo.

**Nota: **_Silêncio absoluto._

_O Sr e a sra Uchiha se entreolham rapidamente._

_Não digo nada, e espero, paciente. Às vezes essa é a melhor maneira de fazer alguém falar. O silêncio não incomoda quem está em paz consigo mesmo. Mas uma pausa significativa costuma incitar os nervosos a abrir o baú._

_Um pequeno artifício que aprendi assistindo aos seriados policiais na TV._

_Continuo esperando._

**Sr. Uchiha: **Certo...

**Sra. Uchiha:** Não precisávamos mesmo.

**Nota:** _Eles recostam nas poltronas. Um pouquinho nervosos. Mas percebo que o Sr. Uchiha reflete sobre algo._

**Sra. Uchiha: **Mas temos uma teoria...

**Sr. Uchiha:** Temos?

**Sra. Uchiha:** (sorrindo) A verificação do óleo.

**Sr. Uchiha: **Ah, claro.

**Nota:** _Fico com a nítida impressão de que o Sr. Uchiha jamais tinha ouvido falar dessa teoria antes. Mas decide fazer o jogo da mulher._

**Sr. Uchiha: **Acontece que, bem, a gente está casado há cinco anos...

**Sra. Uchiha:** Seis.

**Sr. Uchiha:** ... cinco, seis anos, e talvez esteja na hora de um _check-up_. Dar uma olhada no motor, verificar o óleo, trocar os cabos ressecados...

**Nota: **_Os anos de casamento aparentemente constituem um problema._

_O Sr. Uchiha parece gostar muito da analogia com a mecânica._

_Os dois sorriem um para o outro e depois se voltam para mim. O casal perfeito e feliz._

_Trazem à lembrança outro casal perfeito e feliz: Barbie e Ken._

_Começo a entrever o rumo que isso vai tomar._

**Eu: **(Sorrindo) Muito bem, então. Vamos abrir esse capô. Vou fazer algumas perguntas, e gostaria que vocês respondessem o mais rapidamente possível, sem pensar muito.

**Sra. Uchiha: **Tudo bem.

**Sr. Uchiha: **(Sacando uma arma hipotética) À queima-roupa.

**Eu: **Numa escala de um a dez, que nota dariam para o casamento de vocês?

**Sra. Uchiha:** Oito.

**Sr. Uchiha: **Espera aí.

**Nota: **_A sra. Uchiha respondeu instantaneamente. O Sr. Uchiha parece assustado com a resposta dela._

**Sr. Uchiha: **Quer dizer, dez é para um casamento totalmente feliz e um é para...um casamento totalmente fracassado?

**Eu: **Apenas responda instintivamente.

**Sr. Uchiha:** Tudo bem. Está pronta?

**Sra. Uchiha:** Vamos.

**Sr e Sra Uchiha:** (Juntos) Oito.

**Nota: **_Interessante...nem muito quente, nem muito frio. Como um mingau._

**Eu: **(Próxima ficha) Numa escala de um a dez, até que ponto você acha que seu parceiro ou parceira está feliz?

**Sr. Uchiha:** Oito.

**Nota:** _Dessa vez é o Sr. Uchiha quem responde instantaneamente, e a sra. Uchiha hesita._

**Sra. Uchiha: **Humm...Podemos dar notas quebradas?

**Nota: **_O Sr. Uchiha parece intrigado com a resposta da mulher e inclina o tronco para a frente._

**Eu e o Sr. Uchiha: **O que vier na sua cabeça.

**Sra. Uchiha:** Tudo bem, vamos de novo. Um, dois e ...

**Sr e Sra Uchiha:** (Juntos) Oito.

**Nota: **_Mais um oito. Eles olham para mim em busca de aprovação, como se eu fosse uma professora e eles respondessem a uma argüição._

_Muito interessante...Oito é um número muito revelador. Altitude de cruzeiro, nada muito arriscado. Nenhum drama, nada de altos e baixos. Nenhuma paixão, nem para o bem, nem para o mal._

_Olho para o número que havia escrito em minhas anotações: uma grande bolota vazia._

_Zero._

_Depois confiro minha agenda para ver se posso recebê-los outra vez na semana seguinte._

_Acho que temos um longo caminho pela frente._

**Oooooooi geeeente! Saudade de vocês x.x Bom, ta aí minha nova Fanfic. Eu sei que eu tenho outras duas que ainda estão inacabadas, mas as idéias começam a surgir na minha cabeça e eu tenho que escrever se não esqueço. Anyway...Espero que gostem e deixem muitas reviews! Posto mais em breve...Beijos beijos, ~ Nath Haruno =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sr & Sra Uchiha.

Do filme produzido pela Twentieth Century Fox.

**Escrito por Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha, conforme relatos enviados à Dra. Tomoyo Roxton.**

Adaptado do roteiro de Simon Kinberg.

SEGUNDA SESSÃO, SR. E SRA. UCHIHA

**Nota: **_Clientes não comparecem._

_A sra. Uchiha telefone mais tarde, desculpando-se. Diz que tiveram um imprevisto. Prefere não marcar um novo horário. Diz que precisa consultar o marido. Telefonará mais tarde._

_Uma hora depois, o Sr. Uchiha telefone, desculpando-se. Diz que a sra. Uchiha precisou fazer uma pequena viagem inesperada. Prefere não marcar um novo horário. Diz que precisa consultar a mulher. Telefonará mais tarde._

_A sra. Uchiha telefone no dia seguinte._

_Quer saber se pode vir na terça-feira._

_Sozinha._

_Interessante..._

SEGUNDA SESSÃO, SRA. UCHIHA SOZINHA

Senhora Uchiha, segunda sessãção completa de nossa conversa, acrescida de minhas notas.

A sra. Uchiha entra, hesitante, desculpando-se. Senta-se, cruza as pernas. Descruza as pernas. Inclina-se para a frente. Recosta-se. Gira a aliança repetidas vezes.

A mulher parece cansada. Confiro minhas anotações: a sra. Uchiha trabalha para uma firma de consultoria técnica na área de informática. Atende a grandes empresas da cidade, que visita frequentemente para resolver problemas. Horários imprevisíveis, ocasionais chamadas de emergência no meio da noite. Viaja muito, não tem filhos. Uma vida atribulada.

Mas seu cansaço não parece ser apenas físico. Percebo uma profunda fadiga emocional. Os olhos parecem cansados. Vazios. Tristes.

Como de hábito, remexo nos meus papéis, esperando que ela relaxe. Ofereço café e chá, e ela agradece.

Por ora vamos cuidar do casamento.

Podemos começar.

**Eu:** Então me diz, sra. Uchiha. Por que resolveu voltar aqui sozinha?

**Sra. Uchiha:** (dá de ombros, desvia o olhar) Na verdade, não sei. Não creio que tenhamos um problema. Quer dizer, amo o meu marido, minha casa, nossa vida...

**Nota:** _Ela não termina a frase. Há um grande "mas" pairando no ar, esperando para ser dito. Seja o que for, ela aparentemente não sabe como continuar._

**Eu:** (Incitando-a) Mas..

**Nota:** _A sra. Uchiha assume um ar distante. Decerto está mentalmente revivendo cenas de seu casamento, coisas que a deixam triste._

_Mas depois apenas sacode os ombros._

**Eu:** E no entanto você veio. Sozinha. Não se trata mais de um lote-surpresa arrematado num leilão por mero capricho... Não se trata de uma simples conferida no óleo, não é mesmo?

**Nota:** _A sra. Uchiha olha para as próprias mãos, balança a cabeça._

**Eu:** Está claro que você sente a necessidade de falar sobre alguma coisa.

**Nota:** _Sorriso forçado. Insisto no assunto._

**Eu: **Então, qual é o problema?

**Nota:** _A sra. Uchiha olha para a janela. Tenho a impressão de que é uma dessas pessoas que trancam tudo dentro de si. Não será fácil para ela compartilhar os sentimentos mais íntimos. Especialmente em voz alta._

_Por fim ela se volta para mim._

**Sra. Uchiha:** Há um buraco entre nós, um buraco que vai sendo preenchido com tudo aquilo que deixamos de dizer um ao outro. Que nome você dá a isso?

**Eu:** (Com sarcasmo) Casamento.

**Nota:** _A sra. Uchiha reflete um pouco._

**Sra. Uchiha:** Às vezes ele está ali, bem na minha frente, mas é como se estivesse... em outro planeta.

**Eu:** Pode dar um exemplo?

**Nota:** _A fita cassete chegou ao fim; Mas ela mencionou algumas coisas. Uma discussão sobre cortinas. Falta de assunto durante o jantar... Algo sobre passar o sal, pequenos atritos sobre o lado da mesa em que é colocado o saleiro..._

_Coisas sem a menor importância._

_Mas ao mesmo tempo importantes. Não por causa da natureza delas. O comportamento à mesa, a decoração da casa, quem dorme de que lado da cama._

_Essas coisas são importantes porque são sintomas: podem se tornar pequenos campos de batalha para os problemas reprimidos que até mesmo as pessoas envolvidas não conseguem compreender e expressar a contento._

_Enquanto remexo no gravador, deixo-a falar até não ter mais o que dizer._

_Ela parece aflita, frustrada. Sabe que está tento dificuldade para expressar o problema._

**Nota:** _A gravação recomeça._

**Eu:** Até que ponto você é sincera com seu marido?

**Nota:** _A sra. Uchiha assume a expressão de um cachorro perdido na estrada, diante das luzes de um caminhão._

_Olhar vago._

**Sra. Uchiha:** Bastante sincera. Não que eu minta pra ele. Acontece que... Tenho certeza de que nós dois guardamos os nossos segredos. Todo mundo tem segredinhos, não tem?

**Nota:** _Respondo com os ombros, sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de censura. Tenho a impressão de que a sra. Uchiha esconde um bocado de coisas do marido. Talvez até algo importante._

**Eu: **Olha, vou lhe passar um pequeno dever de casa.

**Nota:** _Ela ri nervosamente._

**Eu:** Nada complicado, eu garanto. Quero que vá para casa e escreva sobre os seus sentimentos.

**Sra. Uchiha:** Bem, Dra. Roxton, não sou lá uma grande escritora. E o trabalho...Meu tempo é muito corrido e...

**Eu:** Compreendo. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Não se trata de uma redação para escola. Não é necessário caprichar na gramática. Nem mesmo terminar as frases. Além disso, só você verá o resultado.

**Sra. Uchiha:** Nem a você?

**Eu:** Nem a mim. Claro, pode mostrar a mim, se quiser. Mas o principal objetivo desse exercício é fazer com que você se abra para si mesma, de modo a perceber melhor onde está o problema. Ás vezes, para conhecermos nossa própria história, precisamos contá-la a nós mesmos.

**Nota:** _A sra. Uchiha está pensativa._

**Sra. Uchiha:** Ninguém precisa ver.

**Eu:** Ninguém.

**Sra. Uchiha:** Nem mesmo... Sasuke.

**Eu:** Nem mesmo o Sasuke.

**Sra. Uchiha**: (Balançando os ombros) Vou tentar.

**Eu:** Ótimo! Acho que isso vai ajudá-la bastante.

**Sra. Uchiha:** Hummm... Você quer um tipo especial de caderno, de caneta...?

**Eu:** (Sorrindo) Faça do jeito que quiser.

**Sra. Uchiha:** Como devo começar?

**Eu:** Que tal começar pelo começo? Escreva sobre como se conheceram. Tente se lembrar, antes de mais nada, dos motivos que a fizeram se apaixonar por ele...

**Nota:** _A sra. Uchiha olha vagamente através da janela. Finalmente um sorriso. Está se lembrando de algo muito agradável._

**Sra. Uchiha:** Foi na Colômbia. Em Bogotá. Seis anos atrás.

**Nota:** _Ouço com atenção, satisfeita. Pela expressão no rosto dele, posso concluir que...bem, alguma brasa ainda arde sob as cinzas desse casamento._

**Eu:** (Encorajando-a) Muito bem. Comece com isso. Ah, gostaria muito que seu marido fizesse o mesmo exercício. Acha que seria possível?

**Sra. Uchiha:** (Surpresa) Sem chance! Quer dizer, tenho a impressão de que ele não vai voltar mais aqui. Além disso, bem, a senhora sabe como são os homens. Sasuke não curte muito...esse tipo de coisa. E, na verdade...

**Eu:** Na verdade?

**Sra. Uchiha: **(Leve sorriso) Não disse a ele, ainda, que viria aqui sozinha. Não queria deixá-lo preocupado. Nem que pensasse que existe algum problema realmente sério. Queria apenas...que isso ficasse entre nós.

**Nota:** _Ah, sim. Mais um segredinho._

_[Ao que parece, o Sr. Uchiha também guarda alguns segredos. Sem que a mulher soubesse, telefonou, ele também, para marcar uma consulta individual]_


End file.
